exiledfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenta
' “I wish I could express how foolish you are making yourself out to look. Truly, I wish I could. But no mortal word could ever glorify any of it.”' Kenta '''(true name '''Garmr) is a deviant cane demonio who has forsaken both his role as punisher of the damned and their people's home in The Coils, Gula. He's one of few that left his station to venture across the Mortal Plane, and thus entitled a rak'ki by the mother of dogs, Guida Madre. History A hellspawn from Gula's soil, Garmr was one of many to prowl the spiral of gluttony to punish all those that befell the sin of voracity. For six-hundred years Garmr was witless for most its life; but a mindless beast that adhered the deafening whispers of Guida Madre that entitled her every whim. But that changed the moment Wormwood passed close to planet Earth. It was the catalyst for many changes, and Garmr's entity being one of them. Slowly, the cane demonio evolved, adapted a personality of its own and eventually chose to leave the soil of its birth. It took the body of one of the damned as its own, and through a tear in reality that had shaped after Wormwood's passing, managed to escape its way for the Mortal Plane. It found itself within the city of Lost Angels where it wasn't the only monster to skulk through its streets. Without knowledge of mortal customs, Garmr easily stood out amidst the masses. Not only was its mannerism daft, small details betrayed the demon's heritage—blazing eyes, metal teeth, they all hinted at the fact it wasn't human. The battle between good and evil, angels and demons raged fiery around that time as well. Garmr wasn't an active participant—he hid from the notice of its fellow kin after all—but the rak'ki did have a few run-ins with one of the Creator's messengers. Garmr was reckless; it had grown accustomed to easy prey within its homeland, and in search for a meal, Garmr underestimated the divines. That mistake nearly killed him, but somehow, the rak'ki managed to escape with its life, hiding within the sewer system that stretched underneath the fallen cityaway from preying eyes. There it brooded. Garmr contemplated its mistakes, and eventually vowed to never be careless again. It was at this very instance that the cane demonio chose a different name for itself; Kenta. No longer did the monster wish to be what its mother had made it to be. When it breached the upper world, Kenta was a new man. Kenta was, despite his claim, still a foolish creature. His first mistake costed him severely; a single dog-whistle to a group of demonesses had him beat up, collared, and brought into slavery underneath the Brood's banner. Here he served a lone demoness (named Bridgette), however, unlike other slaves, Kenta wasn't one for obedience. He rebelled at every given chance, and suffered the consequences that left his pride bruised on more than one occasion. It was only after being send off for an errand, that the demon took his chance to flee; and that he did. Not far before his leave from the city, he dominated a witty sidhe, and forced her to execute an assassination on his late mistress. Before the result of her success—or failure—could come to his senses, he felt heat grow too hot below his feet, and fled the city of LA before he could be captured once again. In his time of slavery he had been marked with a large, metal choker around his neck. The object could not be removed by his might alone, so he searched for help of a mechanic. In his hurried mindset, he trusted the man too much, and paid the price. The man had been a surgeon right before Wormwood had devastated Earth, and still clutched to an unhealthy obsession with anatomy. He had broken out of jail in the chaos that had soon ensued after Armageddon, and had made his living by reusing hardware of different objects and vehicles to develop weapons. It was when he was to remove the choker from Kenta's neck, that the demon was subdued with a low dose of morphine. A normal person would've barely been unconcious by the small dose, but as a cane demonio, Kenta had no tolerance to speak of against the drug. Presumed dead by OD, Kenta's limb body was readied for autopsy. The surgeon was genuinely astounded when he found the metallic skull of the demon after the skin came removed, and truly enthralled with his finding, he began probing and cutting into the gray mass of the brains after managing to cut through the unknown metal. As if a switch was turned did the demon snap out of his haze in a frenzy of blinded blood lust. When Kenta calmed down, he woke up to a vision of endless gore. With his bearings regained, and after fast regeneration repaired the damage done to his body, Kenta soon came to the conclusion he could no longer remember how he had gotten there, or anything other after he had left the tear in reality that'd brought him to the Mortal Plane. The damage, perhaps healed on physical level to some degree, left the demon with amnesia—a fact he still struggles with to this day. Driven by unknown purpose did Kenta return to the streets of LA, searching for his memories. Gallery Snapshot_003.png Snapshot_035.png Snapshot_008.png Canedemoniorakki.png Snapshot 028.png King_004.jpg Category:Characters